Once a Potter-Now a Granger
by Mrs.Malfoy007
Summary: Victoria was said to be the 1 who defeated Voldemort that dreadful Halloween night. Harry,the other twin was forgotten by his so called family. So he left, and was adopted by the Grangers. Now with Hermione and him 11, they are going to Hogwarts. Will the truth come out? Will his family ask for forgiveness? Will Victoria stop being a brat? Not Likely .
1. Chapter 1

Long Forgotten

Eight years.

Eight years of being neglected, forgotten, and walked on by his so-called family.

It took eight years for Harry James Potter to decided this was enough. To run away.

So he did, on July 31st, during his sister's, Victoria, birthday party. Harry packed his things and left.

His destionation: Anywhere.

3 years later...

"Harry! Hermione! Come down here please," their mum yells from down staires. The two children look at each other before getting up from their beds and head to the living room. Pictures of the Granger family lined the walls of the place Harry has called home. Some were from the trips they took during the summer. Disney World, Bahams, France-everywhere.

Entering the living room they see an old woman dressed in long robes, glasses, and her greyish hair pulled up into a tight bun on top of her head. Her face was stern, but was some-what friendly when she saw the two soon-to-be students. "Um, mum," Hermione says,"who is this?"

Harry stares at the old woman, he had the feeling that he knew he some how knew her-but couldn't say why. Shaking his head, he takes his seat by his sister and mother, slipping between them. "I am Professor McGonagall," the old woman says," I work for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

_ Crap,_ Harry thought,_ That's how I know her, she was my real mother's teacher_. Harry believed that when he ran away, no one from the wizarding world could find him if he lived with a muggle family. Of course he didn't take into consideration that there could be a muggle-born witch in the Granger family.

"Your joking right." his sister says to McGonagall," magic isn't real."

The professor raised a single eyebrow and asked them both," Have you two ever done something you couldn't explain-when you were sad or angry?"

Harry and Hermione wince," Yes," Harry admitted, speaking for the first time," we accidently turned our cousin's hair electric green when she cut Hermione's hair when we were sleeping."

The smallest of smiles form on the teacher's face,"Wel, if you plan on accepting here is your letters, supply list, and how to get into Diagon Alley." She looks at ," Thank you for the tea." And on that note she leaves.

The Grangers sent the reply as soon as their father said yes.

The next day they were in Diagon Alley, gawking at the sight of it all. People were dressed in clothes not worn in the muggle world since 18th century. Adults wore bright and colorful robes. Some of them atleast, some wore muggle clothing like the Grangers.

"Okay," says their dad," first on the list is clothing. Where in the world do we go?"

"To Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions," a voice says behind them, suprising them all. Turing around they see a family of three. The person who spoke was, they assumed, the father. He wasn't bad looking; messy black hair, deep brown eyes, at least 5'11. The mother was a gorgous red head with green eyes-weirdly close to Harry's own eyes. In front of them was a girl about the same age of their own kids. Red hair, brown eyes, and a scowl on her baby-like face. "I'm James Potter, this is my wife Lily, and our daughter Victoria. I assume you're muggles?"

"Oh, yes," says tense," And I'm guessing you aren't?" _Please don't let these people be the ones who hurt my son, please,_ she thought.

"You guessed correctly Mrs...?" Lily Potter says.

"Granger." _Shit._

" , if you need any help, we would be glad to help."

During this whole conversation, Harry slid next to and grabed the hem of his father's tee, while looking at Hermione with eyes that said _get-me outta-here_.

"Thank you so much, we need all the help you can get," said their mum, smiling slightly.

"Crap," Hermione says quietly, reaching for her brother's hand." Mum's gone mental."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Everything, except plot, belongs to JKR. Thank you to those who reviewed, favorited and followed. :)

Chapter 2-

The first thing the two families done was go to Gringotts-the wizarding bank. The Grangers were most...shocked to see the building within. The goblins intrigued the two muggle-born children, but also scared them. So they stuck close to their parents while rolling their eyes at Victoria's whinning," But mummy, you said we could go to ice cream parlour. I really want some-"

"I know Vicky and we will after we get your school supplies and after the Grangers get everything they need."

"I don't wanna wait though," she whines.

"That's enough Victoria, we will go when we finsh and that's final," says Lily .

Victoria huffed and pouted, but thankfully stopped talking.

Arriving at one of the desks a goblin looks up from his papers and says," Your business here today?"

James clears his throat before speaking," I need acess to vault 687 and exchange muggle money into wizarding currency."

The goblin nodded," Do you have your key?"

"Yes," James says as he slips out a small gold key, he lays it on the desk.

"We will deal with that later, the muggle money?"

Lily taps on the shoulder and motions for her to take out the money and hand it to him. lays the pounds in the goblin's hands. The goblin places the pounds on a brass slab. " 34 galleons, 18 sickles, and 15 knuts," it recites as a drawer pops out beside him."Here," says the goblin as he gives the money to James.

"Thank you," James replies, handing the money to . "Now may we go to our vault?"

"Of course. Xoburk will lead you down."

"Thank you."

L-i-n-e b-r-e-a-k

"Well, that was intresting," Hermione says, trying to clean Harry's tee-shirt of chocolate ice cream. "Who knew a girl so small could have such a temper. "

"Yeah," Harry said, agreeing with his sister," but she is a red-head."

20 Minutes Ago

They just got their ice cream- strawberry for Hermione & chocolate chip cookie dough for Harry- and sat down at one of the tables out side. It was nice for September- warm and breezy- so they were going to enjoy it while it last. Taking a big bite out of Harry's cone, he noticed his real parents and sister sit next to him. "Hi," Lily says, to the two children," What's your names."

Swallowing, he told them," I'm Harry and-"

"-I'm Hermione" says his sister, cutting him off.

_He looks so much like him-maybe...no, Dumbledor said he was dead. This boy isn't him._Lily though sadly, looking at the child in front of him.

"Mummy!" her child screached," Why can't I get two scoops?"

_Oh Merlin, here we go. _"Because darling, we're going to eat soon with Remus, Sirius, and the Weasleys. And eating to much ice cream will ruin your appetite."

"I don't care! I want anoth-"

"Oh shut up will you?" Harry snaped, irritated.

Vicky looked at him, her brown eyes filled with fury," Don't tell me to shut up! Do you know who I am!?"

"No, and I don't want to...," he thought for a moment," midget." Not the best comeback, but it delivered the same results.

Faster than Victoria's parents thought possible, Victoria leaped across the metal table and smashed her ice cream into his face, causing some of it to fall on his navy blue tee.

"Victoria!" James gasped, grabbing his child by her waist and hauled back to their side of the table. She trashed in his arms and kept yelling 'I'm not a midget' over and over again People stared at first, but when the realised who was causing all the noise, they returned to their own business.

_Must_ _happen often_,Hermione thought as she grabbed Harry's hand," Um, we'll just go to the bathroom and clean him up," she said to Lily. She nods as she tries to calm down her child.

Now

"Well the rest of this isn't coming off," Hermione sighed, dropping the paper towels into the trash can. His face was clean, but there were splotches and stain on his shirt, and his glasses were broken-thanks to a demon called Victoria.

"Yeah..do you think mum will be mad?" Harry asked.

"Who knows," and with that they exit the bathroom.

Arriving to the table, they see only James and their parents with large bags filled with things bought from the stores around them. "What in the world happen to your shirt Harry?" their mum exclaimed, taking in his apperance," And your glasses!"

"Uh, Victoria," Harry mumbles, looking down at his feet.

"I can fix it, if you want me to of course," James offers," I'm not as good as Lily but I'm decent at charms."

Harry nodded.

James pulled out his wand and pointed it Harry," _Oculus Reparo_..._Scourgif," _and just like that, Harrry's things looked like they were before.

"Where's-"

"Oi, Prongs!" a voice yelled, cutting Harry off. _This day just keeps getting better and better, _Harry thought...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating! Between school and everything else I've haven't had the time to work on this. But anyways thanks everyone :) I own nothing, except plot.

Chapter 3-

_"Oi, Prongs!" a voice yelled, cutting Harry off. _This day just keeps getting better and better_, Harry thought..._

* * *

James grinned widely and waved two men over," Mooney, Pads! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for your family, the Weasleys came earlier than expected and are waiting for us..." _Dear Merlin, is that Harry?_ Remus thought, staring a the child in question, _Why didn't they tell us they found-_

_ "_You okay Remus?" Sirius asked, looking at his friend," You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit tired." _I'll ask James later._

"Well you two, meet the Grangers. Me and Lily met them this morning."

"Hello," Mrs. Granger said warmly," I'm Jenna. This is my husband Ian, my daughter Hermione, and my son Harry." As she introduced each member of her family, Remus and Sirius shook hands with each of them. _Wait. HER son?_

" I am Sirius," the black-haired one said," and the is Remus," pointing to the sandy/grayish haired one. "So where's Lily and lovely Vicky?"

_More like Icky __Vicky, _Harry thought sourly. Looking at the two men (once his godfather and uncle) and noticed how the two men have changed over the last three years. Sirius's hair was shorter than the last time he saw him-now it was just below his ear. There was a new tattoo on his right arm, but Harry couldn't read what it said. Remus's was short as always, but it has more grey in it. He was thinner from what Harry remembered, but his eyes were warm and friendly.

"Ah, uh, Victoria had a fit and Lily took her to calm her down. Broke this poor boy's glasses," James says, pointing to Harry.

Remus raised an eyebrow," And what did you do to get Victoria upset."

"Calledheramidget," Harry mumbled.

"What?"

"Called her a midget," he said louder.

Remus and Sirius laughed quietly and gave the raven haired boy a grin. They thought it was quiet amusing that Vicky be called a midget-she found it insulting and to act so rash. But again, they aren't surprised; Dumbledor and her parents (most of the time) always babied her and didn't reprim her enough when she acted up or caused problems. Causing her to be a brat when she doesn't get her way.

"Anyways," James says," Arthur and his lot came early?"

"Yeah, Molly thought Lily told her 3:30 not 4:30," Remus says," They're waiting at our place." Even after fourteen years of being out of school those two still lived together, saying there were no women of interest to the two-so no reason to move out. (But James and Lily always thought there was something more to the relationship of the two friends but kept their thoughts to themselves. )

"Well-oh, there's Victoria and Lily," James says as his wife and daughter walk back to the table. Vicky was pouting and her shoulders slumped. While being scold by her mother in the woman's restroom Lily told her that she wasn't allowed to play Quidditch at home, at the Weasley's, nor at her Godfather's.

"Hello Remus, Sirius," Lily says as she gave them a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "And your all nice again Harry; I'm guessing James helped you a bit?"

Harry nodded and glanced at Victoria who was glaring at him from behind her mother. Jenna noticed the look Victoria gave her son and frowned. She knew she shouldn't hat-no not hate- but strongly dislike the child, even though she was the reason Jenna's son was so hurt by the lack of love his actual parents showed him when he was younger. But she was also thankful, because she would never had have such a wonderful son who she loved deeply. 'Are you okay Jenna?" James asks, looking at the woman oddly.

"Mmm? Uh, yes I am. I was just thinking about how late it is," she lied, looking away from Victoria. Well, it wasn't a total lie. They have been here since 11:20.

"Well-"

"James," Lily says," we need to leave, I believe the Weasleys are waiting for us. It's been a pleasure meeting you and your family Jenna."

Jenna smiles and nods," Same here Lily, we best be going now anyways. It was nice meeting you two," she says to Remus and Sirius, grabbing her purse and a few of the bags. Harry and Hermione does the same as their mother and politely say their goodbyes.

"Oh Jenna you will be going to Kings Cross yeah?" Lily says.

"Why?" Jenna asked, putting down the bags.

"Oh that's how you get to the Hogwarts platform 9 3/4," Lily explains.

"93/4? There's no such thing," Ian replied.

Lily laughs," I thought the same thing the first time I went to Hogwarts. How about you meet us there at say 10 o'clock?"

"Of course, thank you Lily. I will see tomorrow then." smilies and picks up her things once again. With a smile the Grangers leave, unaware that their entire world would soon come to an end.

_A/N: I'm sorry if this seems bad. I haven't updated in a while and I felt bad about it so I tried to complete this as quickly as possible._


End file.
